1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a guard for a light bulb, such as an incandescent light bulb comprising a source of illumination for a trouble light, building exit light, and the like. More particularly, the present invention relates to a light guard substantially molded of synthetic resin.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Light guards such as are normally provided for trouble lights, building exits, etc., have generally been fabricated of metal materials and usually included a reflector element to which a cage member was hingedly secured to permit access to light bulb socket for installation or replacement of a light bulb. In the case of a trouble light a hook is also secured to the reflector to permit hanging of the trouble light in use. Recognizing the dangers inherent in the use of a trouble light, or the like, fabricated of electrically conductive metal materials, lights such as trouble lights have been fabricated from electrically non-conductive synthetic resin. U.S. Pat. No. 3,119,568, issued Jan. 28, 1964, is directed to a trouble light guard molded of a plastic in a one-piece construction. The cage member of such a light is hingedly secured to the reflector element by an integrally molded resilient hinge means, oftentimes referred to as a living hinge and the reflector and cage secured against opening by a latch means including a dimensionally deformable locking tab. As seen in FIGS. 4 and 6 the band portions 34 and 35 are provided with inwardly projecting axially extending ribs 33 to facilitate clamping of the light guard to light bulb socket support means, such as a trouble light handle for example, of various diameters and materials.
Although the prior art trouble light guards of molded synthetic resin are generally satisfactory for the purpose for which they were intended, it has been found that such guards are oftentimes not constructed so as to avoid dangerous displacement of the reflector relative to the cage whereby the cage becomes unlatched. Under such circumstances, there is a high risk of being burned by the hot lamp, or possibly exposing the lamp socket to inadvertent contact with a user's hand.